Fly Me To The Moon, On A Spaceship Built on Melody
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Fly me too the moon and we'll play among the stars, but don't tell my big sister because she doesn't know your here!


Fly Me To The Moon, On A Spaceship Built on Melody: Chapter 1: Hello Planet!

A spaceship flew past the stars, soaring over planet over planet and star after star. The spaceship spun about, floating through the starry sky.

"Have we arrived at our destination yet?" a voice asked as fingers pressed quickly on the keys and flashing buttons. "No, but we're closing in" another voice said looking over the screens.

"Look I see the planet!" another voice said happily, pointing to the large blue ball floating, "Hello Planet, what's its name!" they said happily, "It's the planet earth" an annoyed voice said pulling the planet on screen.

"Okay everyone full speed ahead!" the voice said happily as the space speed toward the planet, passing through the sky and past clouds they looked for a place to look and start their journey.

'Activating Cloaking System", the computer said and in a few moments their ship was invisible, sailing through the sky. After a few hours of looking they decided to rest in a nearby forest. As they touched down with a thud on the ground, the hatch to the ship opened allowing the three visitors to exit the exit.

"It seems this planet has an ample supply of oxygen, we should be able to breath" one of the voices said, the other spacesuit clad figures nodded before all three removed their helmets, breathing in the crisp air.

The first figure was a young female with dark pink hair with black streaks on one side of her hair, which was put up in two spikey pony tails that stopped almost reaching the ground; she wore a black space suit with pink triangles going about different parts of their body.

The second figure was a young male, abit shorter than the first figure; he had short blue hair that appeared longer on one side. He had blue eyes, one being brighter than the other and wore a blue space suit with light blue diamond symbols on various places.

The last figure was the second tallest in the group, she had long spikey light green hair, that she kept in a ponytail in the back and a few bangs in the front, on top her head she sported orange goggle's. She had green eyes one lighter than the other and she wore a green space suit with light green circles on different spots.

After stretching for a bit, the green haired female looked around the forest and smiled happily, "Wow this place is so pretty!", she said looking at the various plants and animals of the forest. "Yeah Yeah, plants and animals, where exactly are we?" the pink haired female said abit of anger in their voice, "Well according to the homing device we're a few miles away from a French city to the east and a school in the west" he said reading off his notes.

"Whoa, a French city so cool" the green head girl sad gleefully, bouncing up abit, making the other two sweat drop abit. "Before we go I would highly suggest we change clothing" he said pointing to their outfits, "according to my scanner, we're in 19th century, woman wore evening dresses and men wore mostly suits and slacks, dear god" he said looking over the different styles on his screen. It displayed women in evening gowns and various English men's wears.

"What! There is no way in hell I'm wearing….a dress!" she said putting her hands on her hips, "Especially that crap!" she stomped her foot in protest. "Well too bad if we want to study the people and gather data we have to dress like them as old fashioned as it seems." He said pressing a button his wrist band, a blue pixilated light surround his body sheading his clothes off and replacing them with clothes of that century. He was now dressed in a brown vest, with a white dress shirt with long sleeves; a blue tie was tied around his neck. He was also wearing a pair of matching brown slacks and shows. A brown cap finished the outfit, as the boy looked over his outfit.

The green haired girl happily pressed her wristband and a green light enveloped around her body, once the light dispersed she was now wearing a long elegant green evening dress, on top of her hair she sported a large flowery bonnet that hung to the side and covered the right side of her face. Her hair was now straighter in put in a bon like fashion in the back. Pulling the dress up abit she noticed shed was wearing a pair of silver heeled boot like shoes that stopped above her ankle. She also had a matching purse and sun umbrella.

Taking a deep breath, the pink haired female grudgingly pressed her wristband and was covered in a pixilated dark pink light, once it faded, she was now wearing an outfit similar to the other boy, except her tie was a dark pink with a matching handkerchief and she wore a pink pendent just above her tie.

"Okay now that were all dressed we need some form of transportation" he said looking back on his scanner, "According to my scanner, people during this time used horse drown carriages, trains, and rode horses." He said looking as the pink haired female gave him a sour look. "Okay…or we could us something else" the green girl chided happily making the other two look at her.

Down the road, a horse drown carriage rolled and thumped down the dirt road carrying a large group of students to the city. Laughter and singing could be heard from the carriage, as young boys talked and laughed about visiting the city. In the back of the carriage, one student, a young browned haired and tanned skinned boy named Serge Battour was looking abit melancholy out the window as the carriage passed the scenery.

"Hey Serge, what's with the long face?" one of the students asked nudging the brown haired male waking him from his dazed like stupor. "Oh…what?" he said looking at his friend's Pascal and Carl as they tried to cheer up their friend.

"I'm fine guys really" he said trying to calm down his companions, when suddenly he heard the sound of something strange, "Did you guys hear that?" he said as his friends gave him a confused look, suddenly everyone seemed to perk up at the strange sound that seemed to be coming closer and was getting louder.

"What is that" Pascal said adjusting his glasses, looking out the window the boys tried to find the source of the noise when suddenly something seemed to burst out of the forest sending leaves and dirt scattering on the road. "What the hell was that?" one of the students said waiting for the dust to clear, once the dust seemed to clear the students looked in owe at once they saw, especially Serge.

Out of the forest, three figures emerge riding some kind of machines they had never seen before. It rushed down the rode on two spinning wheels that left dirt flying behind them. Two people were riding on the first bike, the driver wearing a large helmet that concealed their face, while the other seemed to cheer as they race down the road. The last figure rode by themselves was also wearing a blue helmet that concealed their face.

The one on the back cheering and yelling locked over to the boys flashing them a smile, before standing the side of the metal machine and waving to them. Some of them stared aw struck while other waved but still maintained shocked expressions.

Suddenly, the machine reeved back before speeding forwarded, before the other followed suit leaving the carriage in the dust. The boys all tried to peek out to see where they had went, only to find the empty road.

"Did you see that!"

"That was so cool"

"They went so fast!"

The boys began chattering and talking about what they had just seen, even Serge got into the conversation over the mysterious people.

In the city the boys spread out to observe and make their own fun in the city, they looked at shops, made jokes and made a little mischief along the way. After running about the town, the boys decided to rest at a café. It was a nice café, the air was nice and calm and many people sat drinking and talking.

Serge was sitting with Pascal and Carl and a couple of other boys from school, chatting about their activities for the day. As they continued to speak, the sound of murmuring caught their attention. As they looked to where most of the whispering originated from the entrance of the café, the couldn't help but take notice to the three individuals that had just walked.

"Hey those are the people we saw on our way here" one boy said, "Yeah your right, I recognized the lady with the green hair" another boy said still looking at the three as they crossed the room, they really didn't seem to care who was looking or whispering around them, they just took their seats at a table at the far end of the café.

"So where do you think they come from" someone said and others began making assumptions about them through their own though processes of thought. Serge and Carl seemed to want to stay out of the gossip, but found it hard with everyone talking about it.

Looking back at the table Serge watched as the three conversed with each other and wondered what they were saying. As the waiter went to the table he saw them take their orders before walking off, he noticed the girl with green hair grab her bag and began rumbling around inside it and pulled out regular sized bottle.

"Why do you bring that stuff with you?" the pink haired girl said to the girl in green as she opened the bottle taking a straw and sipping the green liquid giving her a goofy, happy grin.

"Because I L.O.V.E this drink!" she said happily taking more sips, "Besides do you know how hard it is to find vegetable juice when we travel! It's terrible I tell you" she said taking more sips, before opening another bottle.

"Aside from you're your vegetable love moment, we still have data to collect" the blue haired boy said taking a sip of his lemonade, "I know, but can't we do some sightseeing first?" she said looking at him innocently.

"You know you really shouldn't be drinking alcohol" he said to the pink haired female you just glared at him before taking another gulp.

"Someone should go over there" one of the boys said, "What…why…?" another boy said looking the his friend, "Well, to find out about them" he said looking at the others for volunteers, "Well I'm not going, the girl with the pink hair scares me" he said watching as the others nodded their hair in agreement, "You guys are a bunch of babies" he said earning a few glares from the others before someone said, "I know! Serge you go talk to them", the others seemed to agree except for Serge and Carl, "Why me, it's none of my business" he said

"Come on, you be perfect your good at talking to people" he said earning more nods from the other boys. As the boys argued they failed to notice that the green haired girl had gotten up from their seat and was now standing in front of their table, that is until one of the boys noticed and all their eyes were now on her.

"Hello!" she said with a bubbly smile, making the other boy's abit cautious about the girl standing in front of them, "Um…did you need anything?" one of the boys said before they looked at her as she gave a contemplating look, "Oh right…I wanted to know if any of you knew if the piano up front could be used by the customers" she said smiling at the boys.

Serge seemed to perk up at the question, "You play the piano?" he asked looking at the girl who continued to smile, "Not really, but my sibling does and I need to go over a song with him before we left the café" she said looking at the boys who gave each other looks, "Um…I think the piano is for customers too" he said before she happily gave him and thank you before rushing back to her table and telling the others, who followed her up to the stage.

"This should be good" one of the boys said snickering, Serge watched as the three figures conversed on top of the stage while everyone seemed to go about their business.

'_da da da…da da da"_

_-Hello!-_

_I opened my window and whispered. _

_-How are you? -_

_Alone in my room, with no one. _

_-Morning! -_

_The morning has arrived, with a heavy downpour. _

_-Tick-tack.-_

_Someone please rewind my spring for me._

_-La la la la la la la la la la-La la la la la la la la"_

Everyone looked up at the stage where the piano keys and the music played and become more upbeat

_-Hello!-_

_I think that kind of person appeared only in old anime. _

_-How are you?-_

_I am so jealous, that someone can be loved by all. _

_-Sleeping... -_

_I must stop saying silly things and start preparing. _

_-Crying... -_

_-In order to hid "Oh well whatever" has become my favorite phrase. -_

_That line from yesterday went straight over my head: _

_"I don't have any expectations of you anymore." _

_Well, even I myself _

_don't have any expectations of myself, _

_but still, what was THAT for?e my tear marks._

_"Oh well whatever" has become my favorite phrase. _

_That line from yesterday went straight over my head: _

_"I don't have any expectations of you anymore." _

_Well, even I myself _

_don't have any expectations of myself, _

_but still, what was THAT for?_

The girl with the green hair sang with emotion and with a voice no one had ever heard before.

_Happy synthesizer I'll play a melody _

_That will almost reach the inside your chest_

As the music became more upbeat the green haired girl began to dance and bounce around, twirling her gown around and back and forth.

_Scattered faint one-sided love _

_It's a funny story, now that I think about _

_Everything seemed to shine so brightly _

_Those days are smiling clearly_

_Do I have to remember only holding back? _

_"Would you become an adult? you don't have to do that _

_I didn't know anything, but I couldn't say I didn't know _

_"It suits you very well" I'm sorry I lied_

_Happy synthesizer I'll play a melody _

_That will almost reach inside your chest _

_Boring "obligation" or all the things you hate _

_I'll erase them with this sound_

She dance along with the song giving Serge a wink, before heading off the stage and grabbing the shocked boy pulling him into her act.

_Happy Synthesizer boy I'll play this one time melody_

_And it will one day reach into your heart_

_Bring back to all the misery and everything that surrounds you_

_And make it all disappeared with this song you hear_

She sang spinning her and him arm and arm, hand in hand

_Although I have no other strength and I may still be week inside_

_There is one thing that I surely can do…!_

_With this electro melody, even if it's embarrassing _

_With words straight from the soul I send them to you_

They had stopped spinning and she was now back up on stage

_Happy Synthesizer boy I play this one time melody_

_To bring you and wipe away tears_

_Just be true and loyal too_

_With this song you hear_

_With this electro melody, even if it's embarrassing_

_There is one thing I truly can do…!_

_With this electric melody, I'll make your heart skip a beat!_

_With words straight from the soul I send this to you!_

When one last note the song ended and a thunderous applause erupted from the crowd who stood up and applauded her singing and her siblings instrumental abilities.

-TO BE CONTINUE!-


End file.
